Moodtual Feeling's
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Sequel to Mood Swing's. Still reeling from the after effects of the Moodulator, Shego decides to relieve the stress of her experience at the Middleton Spa while dealing with the conflicting feelings she has for her employer. However her trip to the spa does not go according to plan. Rated T for Teen for suggestive content.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any character's from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney._

* * *

_**Set during Season 3 of Kim Possible, shortly after the episode Emotion Sickness**_

* * *

Basking under the bright glow of her giant tanning lamp, Shego lay on her usual lounger in her green bathing suit, with a pair of dark shades over her closed eyes. With the henchmen out to lunch and Drakken in his study, it was one of the few moments where she got to relax while on the job and she was going to make sure she enjoyed every second of it. Shego felt the warmth of the lamp relax the muscles of her body, well toned to athletic perfection over years of vigorous training regimes but thinking about that got her tensed up and quickly pushed it out of her mind, allowing her to body to relax again.

A small contented sigh escaped from her dark lips, as she imagined herself on a sunny tropical island, while a well built, tanned man in tight fitting swimwear from one of her more _personal_ fantasies arrived with a tall cocktail on a silver platter, small umbrella included. For her, it was truely paradise. As the man she imagined moved in a little closer, her personal little fantasy was about to get a lot more fun. She felt her heart rate increase in tempo when he was right within range for a little lip locking action.

_'Oh, nothing can ruin such a perfect moment,'_ Shego thought to herself, a devilish smile forming on her lips.

Opening her mouth slightly as he moved in on her, a sudden crashing sound broke her concentration and the island, along with everything on it disappeared into total darkness.

_'Except for that!' _Shego thought irritably, taking off her sunglasses and noticing Drakken was going through piles of inventions for yet another 'fool proof' scheme.

"GUURRH, DR D!" Shego yelled, tensing up again from his most annoying behaviour. Drakken gave a little yelp, as Shego made her way over to him with her hands ablaze, teeth bared in an animalistic fury.

"Ah, Shego...er...was I...er interrupting something?" Drakken asked, giving a weak nervous chuckle. Seeing she wasn't in a laughing mood, he abruptly stopped and began to back away from her, while defensively pointing to the clock in the room. "Now Shego, if you remember in your contract, you get a full hour for relaxation between 1pm and 2pm. It's now er...2pm, so I am in the clear, right?"

"Drakken," Shego snarled dangerously, fighting with great restraint to give him a quick plasma blast. "That clock is **ten** **minutes fast**!"

"Ah...yes, I seem to have forgotten about that," Drakken said, giving another weak chuckle before stopping. "I really must remember to fix that some time."

"Here's an idea. How about **right now**?" Shego said, the last two words coming out in a very dangerous tone. The message perfectly clear, Drakken dropped what he was doing and made his way over to the clock, stretching up desperately to try reach it.

"I...uh..erm...I can't reach it."

"Then find something to stand on!"

Looking around for something, anything at all that could hold his weight. His gaze shifted from a plotted plant, a trash can, a cardboard box, Shego's lounger (realising it would be a pretty bad idea to even try), before his gaze finally fell on a small stall. Picking it up and placing it beneath the clock, he stood on the stall and tried to open the casing, realising it to be locked.

"Er...it..erm, it needs the key...could you hand it to me Shego?"

Rolling her eyes as a exasperated sigh escaped from her, Shego went to the kitchen drawer that Drakken stored all the small keys, each labeled clearly. After a few minutes of rumaging, she found the key and handed it to him, watching him open the clock and pushing the minute hand back by ten, correcting the error. It was now a few minutes after 2pm, her relaxation was pretty much was over much to her annoyance. However her eyes widened as Drakken accidentally took a step back, losing his balance while he flailed his arms around to try regain his balance.

"DR D, LOOK OUT!"

With her contract stating to at least protect him from danger, she held out her arms instinctively to protect her employer as he fell towards her, the sudden weight taking her off balance and slamming into the floor. Groaning weakly, Shego felt a large weight on top off her, brushing the hair away from her eyes as she noticed Drakken was lying on top of her, a little dazed from the fall. Normally she would have started yelling at him but Shego didn't feel like pushing him off, instead a small smirk formed on her face before she started to giggle slightly, knowing that only Drakken could be so clumsy when it came to correcting a wall clock. Drakken joined in, letting out a weak chuckle while forgetting he was lying on top of Shego still, before bursting out laughing. Then without knowing what she was doing, Shego suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making her boss stop suddenly before realising the position they were in.

"Er...Shego...what are you..."

Placing a finger on his lips as a sign to stop talking, Shego flashed him a sly, vixenous smile before moving her face closer to his, acting on this strange impulse that she couldn't stop, and she didn't want to either. It was almost like something out of a dream, feeling this unexpected attraction towards him, closing her eyes as she brought her mouth closer to his.

**-SG-**

A scream of terror broke the silence as a sleeping figure thrashed about under the custom green bedsheets in her quarters of Drakken's lair. Waking up suddenly, Shego tumbled out of bed, catching the side of her head on the bed side table, furiously cursing from the pain. Tossing the bed sheets off of her, Shego sat upright on the floor, breathing heavily as her body was damp with sweat, her loose fitting light green vest and black shorts soaked through. With shaking hands, she managed to climb back onto her king-sized bed, her heart still racing from the vivid dream she had of herself and Drakken about to... well she didn't even want to imagine what would've come next.

Brushing her long hair back from her face, she still felt shaken up from her..._nightmare_. Putting on a jet black robe and leaving her room, Shego went to the lair's kitchen to get herself a glass of water, her throat feeling very dry. Filling up a glass from the faucet and putting in some cubes of ice from the ice despenser, she took a few calming gulps before sitting at the dining table, resting her head in her hands while she tried to clear her mind of those images. Images of herself and her employer.

In a way she never even felt or thought about before.

Until now.

"Oh, this is _sooo_ not happening!" Shego moaned weakly, slumping her head onto the kitchen table.

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**MOODTUAL FEELING'S**_

_**THE SLIGHTLY BIG SEQUEL TO MOOD SWING'S**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**After Effects**_

* * *

Drakken awoke from a pleasant dream he had of conquering the world and finally defeating his annoying teen nemesis, smiling as he got out of bed and stretched. Feeling his stomach rumble, he made his way to the lair's kitchen to get himself a hearty villains breakfast. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he frowned as he saw Shego slumped at the table, fast asleep with a half empty glass of water by her head.

_'Hmm...strange place for Shego to sleep,'_ Drakken thought, puzzling over why she was not in her quarter's. _'This isn't usually like her. Well...I suppose I should wake her.'_

"Uh...Shego?" Drakken said softly, gently shaking her shoulder carefully as if he was waking a sleeping lioness. "Sheeego, it's time for us to do naughty things together."

"Oh, just a few more minutes honey," Shego mumbled half asleep. "Oy, are you so eager."

"Okay Shego, I'll..." Drakken stopped in mid sentence, his eyes widening with surprise at what Shego said. He could feel his body starting to tense up as his partner in crime began to wake up, hoping she didn't. Brushing the hair from her eyes, Shego saw that Drakken was staring that her with a uncomfortable look on his face, puzzling the young thief.

_'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Shego thought, thinking back to the dream she had.

It was a fairly _awkweird_ one where she and her employer were enjoying a romantic break together on a tropical beach. Then there was a part of the dream where they shared a hammock after a little _kissy face_ action and Shego was asleep in his arms, when Drakken softly spoke to her to try wake her up. Her eyes widened in horror when she realised that the Drakken that spoke to her wasn't the dream one and with her tendency to talk in her sleep when under stress or feeling frazzled, it dawned on her that she did something pretty stupid.

_'Oh...oh no! Oh, no, NO, NO, NO!' _Shego thought frantically, sitting up so fast that she tumbled out from her chair, landing awkwardly on the floor. "OW! DANG IT!"

"Shego! Er...are you okay?"

"Argh, no...I'm...not," Shego groaned through clenched teeth, rubbing the back of her head as she got up off the floor. "Dr D, uh listen...I am so totally sorry for...uh. You see...I...er...well it's just...oh boy."

"Relax, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Drakken said to her, pulling a chair out for her to sit on. "You did have a device that controlled your emotions attached to you, it's just your mind working it out."

"Next time you get the idea to steal something from Dr Bortel, he's some friendly advice. Don't!"

"Lesson learned Shego, I promise to never steal from him again. Y'know, come to think of it, I never had much luck when I stole from him before."

Rubbing her eyes, Shego winced at the stiffness in her back and decided she needed a day of pampering, probably might hit that luxury spa in Middleton she spotted not to long ago. Grabbing a box of her favorite cereal and pouring herself a bowl, she grabbed some milk from the fridge while Drakken poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Shego muttered, taking a sip and savouring the taste. "Listen, I'm gonna hit the town for a bit and I'll take it that while I'm gone you are gonna come up with some new crazy scheme that might result in either blowing up the lair or getting busted by Princess, Dork Boy and their Naked Rodent Wonder."

"Er...well, I was planning on trying out the Energy Destabilization Matrix you _borrowed_ from Hench Co," Drakken said, hoping to boost it's evil applications. "The article on that in Villain Monthly was really enlightening."

"Okay, have fun with your toy."

As she continued eating her breakfast, Shego noticed Drakken was looking at her with a hint of curiosity, as if trying to work something out. With an exasperated sigh, leant back in her chair with her arms crossed, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You got something to say?" She said, with great restraint.

"Er...yes actually," Drakken said, his eyes shifting about the room uncomfortably, a sign Shego took was something that could result in her hurting him very badly. "Er...that dream of yours. What exactly was it?"

"Ugh, none of your freakin' business, that's what!" Shego snarled, glaring at him with a menacing stare. "It was just some stupid side effect from that dumb Moodulator thing!"

"Ah...I er...see, so I guess what happened was very...er...ahem..._private_?"

"GUH, ALL WE DID WAS MAKE OUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Shego snapped, making her employer jump in fright. "THAT'S ALL! JUST KISSY FACE!"

"Ah, got it," Drakken said nervously, trembling a little. "Alright, say no more."

They continued eating in awkward silence, only a few seconds passing until Drakken made the mistake of talking again.

"So...was it a nice loca...WAH!" He screamed, barely ducking to avoid a ball of green plasma that slammed into the wall behind him. Dropping her spoon into her half finished bowl of cereal, Shego got up and began to head back to her quarter's to get changed and hit the town.

"Er...Shego, you haven't finished your breakfast," Drakken said, feeling terrible for angering his partner in crime.

"I lost my appetite!" Shego muttered, storming out of the kitchen.

**SG**

After changing and leaving the lair with a bag that contained her bathing suit, Shego made it to the Middleton Luxury Spa dressed in her off duty clothes; a pair of smart black heeled shoes and a light grey suit jacket with matching skirt that shown her legs from the knee down. Heading on inside, she checked the prices on the information board in the lobby, the most expensive treatment nowhere near matching the price she paid at other spa's she visited.

_'Might as well splash out,'_ She thought, getting out her card and paying for the delux treatment. Getting a locker key from the front desk, she went to the changing rooms and found the locker that matched the key, changing into her light green one piece bathing suit and went to the massage area. Already several other women were lying face down on massage tables, gossiping with each other while well built massuer's were relieving the tension in their muscles. A free table was between a athletic looking woman with short brown hair wearing a blue one piece bathing suit and a short red haired woman on the other wearing a jet black one piece bathing suit. Lying face down on the table, Shego let out a sighed as the man applied lotion and got to work relieving the tension from her back.

"Quite a lot of tension you got there," The massuer said, his hands finding the tense spots in her back. "Let me guess, tough time at work?"

"You could say that," Shego sighed, thinking about just how stressful working with Drakken was. "Boy and things got _really emotional_ lately with the latest project disaster I worked on."

"Wait, that voice," The woman on Shego's left said, lifting her head up. "Shego, is that you?"

"Dr Possible?" Shego gasped, lifting her head to meet Dr Ann Possible's gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"I got some vacation time, so I came here for a little relaxation," Ann said, looking cautiously at Shego. "I take it that you are here on..._business_?"

"Nope, I'm here for a little R&R myself so you can relax Dr P, I'm not gonna try anything."

_'Okay, so I met Princess's mom here,'_ Shego thought. _'Guess I'm hanging out with her today.'_

"That's good to hear," The woman on her other side said, lifting her head up to reveal the eye patch she wore.

"Dr Director?!" Shego said, feeling the muscles in her body tense up again. "You're here too?!"

Letting out a sigh, Shego couldn't believe her luck. Turning her head to look at her muscular massuer, she gave him a weary look.

"Yo Hercules, there's an extra thousand in it for you if you _really_ get on down into that tension."

"Yes ma'am!" He said, resuming his work when Shego flopped her head down, closing her eyes and enjoying the strong touch of her massuer's hands as he relieved the tension in her back.

_'Oy, today is so gonna be fun.'_

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Hey there reader's, hope you enjoyed the first chapter for the sequel to a earlier work of mine called Mood Swing's. So expect to see a some laughs and some drama when Shego deals with the after effects of the Moodulator while in the company of Ann and Betty. Hope you all enjoy this little tale I'm spinning and feel free to leave a review, I would love the feedback.

SC90.


End file.
